These Words
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: AU Ever since that fateful day in the school library, Kaoru has had a crush on Kenshin, the goofy but lovable redhead. Sadly, Kenshin is oblivous to her feelings. So, how will Kaoru get her feelings across? ONE SHOT [Kenshin x Kaoru]


These Words

_By: Painted Angel Wings_

_Section: Rurouni Kenshin_

_Type: AU, One-shot_

_Couple: Kenshin x Kaoru_

_Rating: K+_

_**a:N: Hello again, guys! I'm back in the RK section with another Kenshin x Kaoru one-shot! Hey, what can I say; I love the couple to death. –grin-**_

**_This idea just popped into my head when I was wandering around the halls of my school and listening to 'These Words' by Natasha Bedingfield on my iPOD… around spring time I think. This has been in my file for a while, so I thought I should finish it!_**

**_Anyway….._**

_**Song playing: 'Cute without the E' by: Taking Back Sunday**_

* * *

Kaoru blushed a deep shade of crimson as he lightly… actually, _barely _brushed past her, causing her heart to skip a beat…. No, make that _two _very long _beats_.

She fixed her clear blue eyes on him as he continued to walk down the hall, their brief, yet surreal moment of physical contact going unnoticed by the oblivious red head.

It wasn't unnoticed however, by air-headed Kaoru. She leaned against the closest set of tan lockers, her eyes drifting above to the ceiling, her face flushed deeply, and her goofy drunken smile slowly spreading across her lovely features.

_We touched…we touched… WE ACTUALLY TOUCHED! __AGAIN!_

The sentence continued blissfully inside her mind for the past 5 minutes, changing tones and pitches as time passed.

On her way to class, Kaoru's happiness never faded; her posture was straighter, her raven head seemed to be higher, and the air around her seemed to give off some new form of strength.

_I don't why… but just by thinking about him makes me feel me so much stronger. _Karou's happy little smile grew wider as the memory of their fateful first meeting played joyfully inside her head.

_Three months ago…._

"_I hate Study Hall!" Kaoru growled to her best friend Masao as she slammed her agonizingly overweight Algebra book on the small wooden table in the library, causing to her friend to yelp quietly in surprise. "We don't do anything!" _

"_I know!" Masao showed her agreement by rolling her big dark blue eyes. "Though we're supposed to be studying…. Like all of the students here in this torture chamber that's called 'school.' " Her lips formed a small, cunningly evil smirk. _

_Kaoru opened her mouth to respond, but was rudely interrupted, and also scowled, by the cranky librarian, who threatened her with a week's worth of Detention if she didn't shut her mouth and open a text book. _

_Grumbling bitterly under her breath, Kaoru took her seat next to Misao, who was waiting patiently for her best friend's reply that was abruptly cut off. _

_Kaoru quickly looked around, causing her brown ponytail to gently bop her cheeks. When she made sure no one was listening, she leaned in, and whispered with the same smirk, "As if!" _

_The two girls giggled quietly, covering their mouths to avoid being heard by the cranky, old, and nutty librarian._

_After a few more giggles, the girls decide to actual to kill time by cracking open a textbook._

_But it seemed fate had something in mind, especially when Kaoru clumsily elbowed her open pencil bag off the table; pens, pencils, and many other school supplies to the floor. _

"_Gah!" Kaoru sweatdropped in embarrassment as all of the faces in the library focused on her, making the school girl feel small and insignificant, like a tiny little insect. _

"_Nice going, Kaoru-chan," Masao praised sarcastically, eyes not leaving her novel of 'Dandelion Wine'_ **(1)**_, completely ignoring the ruckus Kaoru caused. _

"_Thanks for helping me out…" Kaoru growled through her teeth, bending on her knees to pick up her scattered things. _

"_Do you need help, miss?" _

_Kaoru looked up, and blushed slightly. _

_A boy with shimmering red hair, twinkling violet eyes, and a kind, but slightly silly smile, stood above her, who was now on his knees helping her pick up her belongings. _

"_Oh…ummm… thank you for helping…." Kaoru made eye contact to the floor, her blush steadily growing. _

"_You're Welcome, its this one's pleasure!" The boy put one arm over his head nervously, his smile turning a bit sheepish, as if liking to help girls was an embarrassment. _

_Kaoru giggled, immediately finding this boy adorable. _

"_What's your name…if you don't mind me asking..?" Kaoru asked shyly, making eye contact, though was harder than it seemed. She ignored Misao's intent stare, which she could feel at the back of her head. _

_The boy blinked in surprise._

"_Ah, gomen! This one forgot to give you this one's name!" He bowed lowly on the floor, causing a collision between the two, mainly because of the lack of space. _

_Kaoru moaned with pain a bit, while the boy rubbed his head, trying to numb the pain. _

"_ORO! This one is sorry…." His eyes were swirling, and many people snickered nearby, nasty gossipy whispers flowing throughout the library. _

_Kaoru shot death glares at all of them, and turned to the boy kindly. _

"_Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" She smiled pleasantly. _

_The boy immediately snapped out of his painful trance, and waved his hands while sweat dropping. _

"_No, no! This one is fine!" The boy stopped and smiled cheerfully at Kaoru. "Are you hurt…" He trailed off, and sweatdropped once again, apparently not knowing her name. _

_Kaoru swallowed hard. _

"_K-Kaoru…my name is Kaoru," she stated her blushing turning to a rich shade of crimson. _

_Kenshin picked up the last of Kaoru's pencils, and placed them gently into Karou's porcelain hand. _

"_What a beautiful name. This one loves it." _

_He gave her hand a light squeeze, and stood up. _

"_This one's name is Himura Kenshin," Kenshin gave her one last smile. "And I hope we get to be good friends."_

_With that, he left the library, his red ponytail swaying from left to right. _

"_Wow…" Kaoru remained on the floor, eyes never leaving the doorway, her face the color of a tomato. _

"_That beats study hall anyday!" _

_Misao's obnoxiously cheerful voice interrupted Kaoru's blissful trance, causing her to jump._

"_Would you shut up, Misao!" Kaoru roared, facing her best friend, fists clenched. "NOBODY ASKED YOU, OKAY!" _

_Kaoru had never received so many "Shhs!" before, but that was much better compared to the detention she later received. _

**End of flashback**

During English, Kaoru couldn't concentrate. The lecture about subjects and predicates just floated by her like bubbles in the air.

She clicked and unclicked her pink pen, her mind elsewhere, constantly going back to Kenshin.

_How… How do I tell him how I feel? _

Kaoru focused her attention to the window to her left, the spring sun light blinding her slightly, causing her to squint.

_I have no idea…but I just…need to tell him…_

Then, her ears tuned into her teacher's voice, which suddenly talked about how proper grammar was necessary in order to write an in depth letter.

She gasped rather loudly, the invisible light bulb inside her head flashing repeatedly, relentless and ever growing.

_Of course!_ Kaoru's ocean blue eyes sparkled in childish delight, as she clicked her pen for the final time so that the tip was feverishly scratching the orange Naruto notebook paper **(2)** in front of her. _Why didn't think of this before!_

**End of the day….**

Kenshin strode to his locker, his smile cheerful as always, happily humming "REVELATION" by L'arcenciel.

_What a wonderful day! Though this one is looking forward to going home…._

He sweatdropped as he thought this, but his smile still remained its sunny and cheerful self.

But something was waiting for him when he reached his gleaming and shiny tan locker.

A bright orange piece of paper was sticking out rather neatly, his name written in beautiful, rather calligraphic handwriting.

"Oro?" Blinking in curiosity, Kenshin took the bright paper, smiling at the neat handwriting before his bright violet eyes.

"My, what pretty handwriting!" Kenshin's cheerful smile, faded slightly into a look of per surprise as the soulful words began to unfold.

**Dear Kenshin, **

**This is Kaoru… the girl who was such a stupid klutz in the library that day? ANNNND you were so nice, SO nice that you actually helped me pick up all of my stuff! While my stupid best friend just laughed at me! **

**Uhh.. sorry about that, kinda frustrated at her for the moment. Well, your probably wondering why I deiced to give this to you. Well, every time I see you, or every time we accidentally brush against each other in the hallway, I just get this feeling. **

**I know, it sounds corny. But, all of these words start to flow into my head. Like, all of these adjectives describing how you look, or how I feel, just start to dance. Not literally of course, but… you know, they move. **

**And you probably think I'm weird or dumb. But…. I just wanted to tell you this. **

**I think… I might like you. And maybe.. we can do something together? OR at least… get to know each other? Call me:)**

**.Kaoru.**

And under her flawless, neat writing, was a telephone number, written just for Kenshin, for nobody else to see.

Kenshin smiled warmly at the note, and tucked it tenderly into his pocket, patting it gently as he walked off, heading home… to make a very special call.

* * *

**(1):** Ahahaaa. At the time, this was we had to read for school.

**(2):** EEE! I **HEART**Naruto!My current obsession! SHIKARMARU! –huggles plushie-

**A:N: Done! YAY! I hadn't written a one-shot in a REALLY long time! O.O Ahahaaa! I need to do them more! Cuz then, I don't havta worry about updating! XD**

**And for anyone who has read my other RK one-shot, "Make my Day"… Don't you think it sounds REALLY similar? O.o I dind't even mean for it too. GAH! . Ah well. **

**SOOO.. leave the authoress some kind reviews, kay:D Annymous is accepted!**

**OH! And Happy Devil's Day everyone! XD (6-6-06! XD)**

**Song playing: "Loves me not" by: t.A.T.u**


End file.
